Porque el amor no es siempre un camino de rosas
by Iria-chan74
Summary: Aoi esta confundida por sus sentimientos por Tenma y lo estara aun más cuando alguien más aparezca ¿Qué hara Tenma?


¡ Hola a todos ! después de meses y meses vuelvo para escribir un TenmAoi , me encanta esta pareja y no puedo resistirme a escribir sobre ellos dos. Espero que os guste ^^

Los () son pensamientos

**Dislaimer: **Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! me pertenecen pertenecen a Level-5.

Era una tarde lluviosa una chica de pelo corto azul andaba bajo un paragüas rosa fusia pensando una y otra vez como aclarar sus sentimientos hacia un chico de su misma edad con el que habia vivido toda su infancia y ahora su adolescencia y ese chico no era otro que...**Matsukaze Tenma**

(Tenma ,que siento por ti...eres mi amigo o algo más...).

¡Aoi! ¿Quien soy? -grito un chico de pelo largo azul ,tapando los ojos a la chica

¡Kariya! ¿Se puede saber que haces!

¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

Porque eres muy previsible y estas empapado...metete debajo del paragüas anda- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa tierna.

V-Vale...y...bueno Aoi ¿que haces aqui sola , bajo la lluvia?-pregunto Masaki sonrojado.

Nada venia de merendar en casa de Aki-san , ya que me ha invitado a probar un pastel ¿y tu?

Yo pues nada iba a buscar a Tenma y a Shinsuke para practicar una nueva supertecnica.

Siempre pensando en lo mismo ¿eh? Que pasión teneis por el fútbol.

Al otro lado de la calle , se encontraba otra persona que se sorprendio al ver a sus dos amigos tan ''juntos''.

-Vamonos Sasuke...

**En ****Kogarashi Manor:**

No lo entiendo , Aoi y Kariya...no puede ser!

¡Tenma baja a cenar!-dijo Aki

Ya bajo Aki-nee...

¿Tenma que ocurre?apenas has tocado el plato , ¿ha pasado algo?

N-no nada , es que estoy un poco cansado , el entrenador Endo nos ha puesto un entrenamiento especial -dijo Tenma con una sonrisa fingida. ¡Me voy a mi cuarto , adios Aki-nee! mientras que la daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tenma...

**Al día siguiente:**

Como era normal Shinsuke y Aoi iban juntos a buscar a Tenma a Kogarashi Manor , pero hoy era distinto Tenma se habia ido pronto al Raimon a diferencia del resto de los dias que Aki tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despertar a Tenma. Esto dejo preocupada a Aoi.

Aoi y Shinsuke llegaron a clase y vieron a Tenma y fueron a saludarle , pero Tenma estaba distante con Aoi la evitaba...

Tenma tenemos que quedar para el trabajo de geografía no se te olvide-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa

Ah...lo siento no puedo , si quieres hago mi parte y te la envio.

Pero Tenma me prometistes que lo hariamos juntos , ¿Por que no puedes?-pregunto enfadada

Tengo que entrenar y aparte tengo que hacer unos recados a Aki-nee , además seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien hacerlo...¡vamonos Shinsuke , nos esta esperando el equipo!

Eh vale...-dijo Shinsuke al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

Tenma no crees que te has pasado con Aoi...

P-Pues un poco si...la verdad no se porque me he puesto asi con ella...luego la pedire perdon y la dare esto.

¿Que es eso Tenma?

Es una pulsera que me hizo Aoi cuando eramos pequeños y yo le he hecho otra para ella.

Huy Tenma , no sera que Aoi te gus...

¡Nishizono y Matsukaze!-dejar de cuchichear y poneros a entrenar.

Si entrenador Kido , lo sentimos-dijeron al unisono.

**En el banquillo:**

Aoi ¿sabes que le pasa a Tenma esta muy distraido hoy?pregunto Endo.

No , lo siento entrenador Endo...

Endo se quedo preocupado por Tenma y decidio ponerse en contacto con una persona que conocia muy bien a Tenma esta persona era Aki.

**Casa de Endo:**

Creeo que tengo el número de Aki...¡Aqui esta!

¿El que esta?-pregunto Natsumi

N-Nada estaba buscando...un cuaderno para apuntar una supertecnica...

Endo no cambiaras nunca -dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa

Natsumi , tengo que hacer unos informes para el club de fútbol me voy al despacho.

Vale.

Endo cogio el telefono y marco el número , estaba nervioso , ni el mismo entendia porque le temblaba el pulso.

-¿Si quien es?

Aki...soy Endo necesito hablar contigo es sobre Tenma...

**Continuara:**

¿Que os parece? Si me estoy planteando también que haya un poco de Endaki pero no es seguro...Bueno espero vuestros reviews y gracias por leer! :D


End file.
